This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this study is to compare the impact on hearing outcomes of six weeks versus six months of valganciclovir oral solution in infants with symptomatic congentical cytomegalovirus (CMV) disease.